The Dark King and The Kind Queen
by kikkie
Summary: Things are out of hand in the castle and all of the secrets in it. Will Anakin dark secrets come into the light? Will Obi-wan be able to fix his marriage? And what are these dreams Ahsoka keeps having?And worse, will Anakin and Ahsoka remain king and queen of the galaxy, or will the council get get rid of them? All will be told in the sequel to The Kind Princess and The Dark Prince
1. Chapter 1

Kikkie: WARNING! WARNING! This story will be taken TO A WHOLE NEW LEVEL! There will be more sex and drugs, lying, cheating, violence, rape and possible pedophiles…I have been watching a lot of lifetime movies. This is a sequel to The kind princess and the dark prince, if you haven't read that story then I advise you to because if you don't you will probably shaking your head and wondering why Anakin or Ahsoka are not Jedi.

"You want my children, don't you?" He whispered into her ear as she clenches the blankets underneath her body. The female underneath him could not hold her moans in, and breathes out words of dark dirty things that no expect to hear as he penetrates her forbidden areas. His wet sweaty body rubbing against hers by the fire.

"More master…I want more of you." She moans, the male above her smiles and turns her body around so that she was facing him. He grips her chin in his hand then press his lips against hers in a rough kiss involving teeth and tongue. When they separated he forces her legs far apart before entering her slowly wet regions. She blushes and takes a deep breath, she then slowly lets it out, letting her body adjust to the new feeling. The male above her thrust himself into like a sex crazed beast he was, not stopping for a second. He leans forward towards her, leaning down to her ear:

"Say it…I want to hear you say it." He whispered into her ear. She looks up to him and smiles.

"All hail Lord Vader." She whispers back to him.

(two weeks earlier)

"Morning Anakin."

Ahsoka spoke as she stretches her body. Her lekkes were almost as tall as the door way and her legs were long and slender that shined in the light of the room with the rest of her skin. She had a small shirt on that hanged over her belly button, and her underwear seem to be skin tight that looked like it was about to pop. She had the same face marking as Ahsoka but her face structure seemed to have changed a lot, instead of her chubby baby face she had a very feminine face with small cat eyes. And the best part, well for Anakin, her breast size seemed to have increase by two cup sizes. Physically, Anakin had his serious face on, but in his mind, he was thinking of all the naughty things to do to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Satine asked.

"Hi!" Ahsoka said as she rubs her eyes. "How do I look?"

"Like you got major plastic surgery all over your body." Padme said.

"Thanks…I guess." Ahsoka said as she looks down at her body. "My legs sure did grow." She says as she examines her body, as she did this the two storm troopers begin to talk.

"The king seems pissed." One of them said.

"If he doesn't want her, I'll take her." The other said, making the vein on Anakin forehead pop out in annoyance.

"Okay, everyone back to their jobs. Whatever they may be, Ahsoka, you go fix yourself." Anakin said before walking away from the area. Ahsoka crosses her arms and lean against the door post as she watches Anakin walk away. Her body wasn't the only thing that changed…

(Anakin office)

"You seem pissed." Obi-wan says as he throws a bunch of purple files on Anakin desk.

"I am not pissed, I am tired." Anakin said as he looks through the files. He then sighs as he throws the file back onto his desk, his hand then makes its way to his forehead.

"You are upset, tell me why." Obi-wan asked. "Is it about Ahsoka."

"NO IT ISNT!" Anakin said. "Its about Dooku."

"What about him?" Obi-wan asked. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"Yes, yes I am." Anakin said. "What if the party is not the right place to do this, what if we are doing this to early."

"And what if Ahsoka or Satine finds Dooku? Look, we have kept him up there WAY too long. It is time for him to go Anakin, and if you are having second thought about it, then get them out of your mind."

"I see your marriage isn't approving?" Anakin said, making the older man bang on Anakin desk.

"FORCE ANAKIN!" Obi-wan shouted. "Now is not the time for your sarcastic jokes. Get rid of him or I will. By the way, Ahsoka is training with Yoda and has asked me to tell you to order in some new Jedi clothes." Obi-wan said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Anakin asked.

"Because I am busy with the party, and my failing marriage." Obi-wan says before leaving the room. Anakin rolls his eyes and picks up his phone. He types in digits for his clothes maker and demanded a new wardrobe for Ahsoka. Once he was done he goes back to work on the party, as he works he couldn't help but to feel that someone was watching him. He looks at the door to his office and notice that it was opens a small bit. He gets up from his chair and walks over to the door and opens it, he sees Ahsoka there, wearing one of his black shirts. Originally it went down to her knees, now it goes down to her thighs, yea, she had grown A LOT.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked her.

"Um…" She said as she looks down to the floor, she then looks back up at him. "I wanted to see how you were doing. But you looked busy."

"How long have you been watching me?" Anakin asked.

"A while." Ahsoka said as a small smile appeared on her face. Normally, this would be cut to Anakin, but now, it wasn't considered cute…it was considered…different to him.

"Creepy Ahsoka." Anakin said as he slams the door in her face. He then walks over to his desk and start back on his work. As he did Ahsoka opens his door and walks into his room.

"Rude." She mutters, making Anakin look at her from his work.

"Shouldn't you be…I don't know, resting?"

"I have been asleep for three days Anakin. I have slept enough." Ahsoka says as she walks over to Anakin desk, when close, she takes a seat on his desk, her butt was over the papers he had to look over.

"Then what do you want?" Anakin asked.

"I want to spend some time with you." Ahsoka says, but Anakin sighed.

"Ahsoka, now is not the time." Anakin said to his wife, making her pout a little. She then leans forward to Anakin and kisses him on the forehead. This also gave Anakin of Ahsoka new pair of girls, which was three cup sizes bigger. This made the Anakin sigh even louder, he moves his head away from Ahsoka.

"Now is the perfect time…" Ahsoka whispered before smashing her lips against his in a heated kiss. Anakin growls a little as Ahsoka tongue slips slowly into his mouth, making the young man grab her by her left arm and then yanking her body onto his lap. He grabs the end of her shirt and yanked it off her small body, he then throws it to the ground.

"My force these grew." Anakin said before pressing his lips to Ahsoka nipples. She moans at the feeling of his tongue caressing her breast made goose bumps appear on her arms.

"I love you Anakin." Ahsoka mutters in a low voice, but it was loud enough for Anakin to hear. The male underneath her sighs as he looks up to Ahsoka.

"Get off me." Anakin tells her. Ahsoka stares at him for a few minutes before doing as told, she picks up his shirt along the way and puts it on. She then leaves his office, Anakin sighs as he looks down to his desk.

"Fuck…"

(10 years ago)

"I love you Anakin Skywalker." Asajj Ventress tells the young boy. Anakin sighs as he throws his shovel out of his hole he was digging. Next to Asajj was a giant sack that was…moving. Anakin climbs out of the hole and sighs, he was wearing a leather black sleeveless tank top with male leather tights that had a white belt around his waist. On his arms was black leather elbow length fingerless gloves. Anakin sighs as he pats the dirt off his body.

"Funny." Anakin mutters as he takes a seat right next to Asajj. The two were in the backyard of the palace, they were seven miles away from the palace pool. Anakin was taking deep breathes as the sack next to Asajj just shakes violently. Asajj looks up at the sky and smiles.

"Stars are out tonight, so romantic." She says. Anakin looks at her and sighs.

"Why did you say you love me? We've only known each other for a year." Anakin said.

"And in that year you and I have shared many moments." She says as she lays back with her feet dangling by the hole Anakin has created. "And many of them are happy ones."

"Yea, from training till my knuckles bleed to…" Anakin looks at the sack next to Asajj. "To kidnapping enemies of the sith and burring them alive."

"Yea, you are a great student by the way." Asajj said as she pulls her body upwards into a sitting position. "Well, lets get this guy in the ground, lets not keep the party waiting." Asajj says as she walks over to the sack. She grabs the one side of the sack and rolls it into the hole. The sack fell six feet into the ground hard. "Now, remember what I have told you?"

"Never kill when guest are in the house." Anakin said as he starts to pick up the dirt he dug out with his shovel and threw it back into the hole. Asajj watches with a smile on her face, even though Anakin was still a child his body was developing at a quick rate. His arms and legs were indeed muscle and his jaw had already begin to harden.

"No, never let your guard down." Asajj says before she kicks Anakin down into the hole. The young boy groans as he turns his body around so that his back was to the sack. Asajj then jumps down and lands right next to the boy. Before Anakin could gasped, Asajj smacks her lips against his. The young boy seperates from her and smiles.

"We can't have sex yet." Anakin said with a small giggle.

"How about a little foreplay?" Asajj asked, making Anakin laugh and cover his face with both his hands.

"Not happening baldy." Anakin said. "Don't you want me to become king."

"I do, I truly do, but by the time you are king…I think my chest would have degraded." She says, but Anakin rolls his eyes before removing his hand from his face. He then looks at her and smiles.

"I will still love you." Anakin said.

"Even when I am old and possible ugly?" Asajj asked, making the young boy nod. "I wish older men were like you. Come, lets hurry!" Asajj said as she and Anakin climbed out of the hole and started to fill it in. Over the past year Anakin has been under Asajj wing when it comes to, almost about everything a young man needs to know in order to become a king. Along the way of this relationship Anakin confessed his love to Asajj, and the older woman told him hers too. And while they were getting along Obi-wan was busy keeping Satine attention, and by that, they were doing most of the dirty work. For example, dumping a punch of crushed into dust drugs into the bottle of wine that were being served to the guest out front.

"Are you sure this is enough?" Obi-wan asked Satine as he pour some of the drug into a bottle.

"Its more than enough, this amount can make a woman wetter than a water fall, and a guy harder than the dry rocks of Tatonie." Satine says as she pours in her last bottle. She then looks at Obi-wan. "After we have a toast, we turn up the heat in the room and watch the pussy juice."

"Disgusting." Obi-wan muttered

"I know, but that what I have been told to say." Satine said. "Now that the wine has been spike, why don't you and I go upstairs for some fun of our own?" Satine says as she gently touches the skin of Obi-wan ear. The male next to her takes her hand then gently presses it against his lips, kissing it, making Satine smile.

"Shouldn't we wait for Anakin and Asajj?" Obi-wan asked.

"Boring." Satine says, she then moves her hand to Obi-wan cheek, she pulls the male towards her and kisses him. When the separated Obi-wan hands move down to her hips, lifting her up on to the table of bottle filled with toxic substance. Satine adjust herself so that she would not knock over any bottle, at the same time she begins to remove Obi-wan jacket and top. Throwing the clothing to the ground before kissing him again, this time with more force.

"EW!" Anakin says, surprise the two, making them separate in fear.

"Rude!" Obi-wan shouted at the young man as he picks up his clothes from the ground. Anakin smirks at the older man.

"Nice muscles!" Anakin says as he walks over to the table Satine was sitting on. He picks one up and examines it. "I hate this whine." Anakin mutters.

"You're not drinking any, you have to meet with our sith lord, remember?" Satine said, Anakin sighs and nods his head.

"I'll go take a shower then. Asajj outside filling in Minister hole, so she will be in shortly." Anakin said ashe leaves the kitchen, Satine looks at Obi-wan with a confused face.

"I thought that he was going to drown him?" Satine asked. Obi-wan just shrugs his shoulders.

"You know Anakin has a habit of changing his mind at the last minute." Obi-wan tells Satin as he dresses himself. "What shocks me is how quick he has managed to…learn."

"Learn?" Satine asked. "Whatever do you mean by that?" Satine asked the young man as she presses her finger to her blonde golden hair, twirling the small strings in her right hand index finger.

"I…nevermind." Obi-wan says as he looks over to Satine. "Why don't we finish this in my quarters."

(Present time)

"Today is going to be horrible…" Anakin thought as he punches the punching bag in the training hall. In less than 18 hours Anakin was going to have the galaxy leaders in his home, and with them the leader of the sith himself. Anakin was scratching for a second before thrusting his left knee into the orange striped black human size punching bag. It was the middle of the night so no one important was up to annoy Anakin in his moment of thought, and he didn't feel like going up to the tower. He was alone to do as he pleased. Which was punching a bag in a white sleeveless undershirt and black cargo workout shorts.

"Anakin?" A voice spoke, making the king stop hurting the bag and look in the direction of the voice, it was his wife Ahsoka. Anakin sighs as he looks at her, she was only wearing her white bed robe, or morally Anakin bed robe.

"Go to bed Ahsoka." Anakin tells her. Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

"I can't sleep without you next to me, so come back to bed." Ahsoka said, or morally ordered her husband, sheesh, she's been spending too much time with Anakin.

"I'm busy!" Anakin said to his wife. He then turns his attention back at the bag, giving it a couple of punches before getting kicked in his back, making Anakin fly to the ground. He looks over his shoulder and saw Ahsoka covering her mouth with one hand. He could see that she was trying not to laugh, much to his annoyance.

"You kicked me…didn't you?" Anakin asked as a small smirked forms on his face.

"Maybe…"Ahsoka muttered under her breathe as her smile grows wider. Anakin gets to his feet and walks over to Ahsoka, the young girl looks to the ground as she tries to play innocent.

"I think master Yoda has taught you WAY too much." Anakin tells her.

"How so?" She asked, Anakin rises up to his feet and walks over to her.

"You just kicked the deadliest Jedi warrior in the galaxy." Anakin said as he gets into his fighting stance. Ahsoka smiles as she takes off her robe, reviling a white halter spaghetti top that stopped three inches above her belly button, and a pair of Anakin cargo workout shorts, although these were light green.

"Deadliest? More like weakest." Ahsoka tells him as she throws the robe onto the floor, this then proceeded to make Anakin charge at her with full speed. He throws a punch at her straight to her face, but she dodges and kicks Anakin with the heel of her foot by performing a backflip kick. Anakin jumps a few spaces away from Ahsoka as he grabs his face in shock. This gives the young girl an opening, she charges at Anakin as full force. Anakin sees her the last second and moves his body out of the way, making her run into a wall in the process. Ahsoka then falls backwards, when her body hits the floor she begins to moan in pain.

"It seems you have a lot to learn Snips." Anakin said mockingly.

"I demand a rematch!" Ahsoka shouted, this made Anakin chuckle.

"How about we call it a tie and I come to bed." Anakin said as he walks over to Ahsoka. He helps his wife to her feet and then leads her to the bedroom, along the way Ahsoka does not remove her hand from her head. This makes Anakin worry a little.

"Snips, maybe you should go to the medic room." Anakin said.

"I'm fine." Ahsoka mutters as Anakin sets her on their bed. "I just hot my head…my brand new head."

"You okay snips?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka looks down to the ground for a few seconds before looking up at Anakin.

"Are you…not attracted to me?" Ahsoka asked.

"What makes you say that?" Anakin asked.

"You haven't done anything perverted…in a while." Ahsoka said.

"Perverted?" Anakin asked.

"Like, watch me get dress or asked if we could take a bath or shower together. Heck, you don't even make a comment when I wear reviling things anymore Skuguy." Ahsoka said with a sad smile on her face, Anakin sighs before walking over to his wife. With everything that has been going on, he had completely forgot about his wife. Anakin sighs as he looks down to his feet.

"I'm sorry snips, a lot has been happening." Anakin said. "But…it will end soon, I promise." Anakin tells his wife as he takes a seat next to her on their bed, he then hugs her.

"Anakin…" She spoke in a low voice.

"Yea?"

"I had a dream while in hibernation…Dooku was in it." Ahsoka said, at that very second, all of Anakin attention went to Ahsoka.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know…I dreamt he was standing over me while I was sleeping. Like I was having an out of body thing. I saw him staring down at me…with yellow glowing eyes. I then watched him crawl into an air vent that was by my bed. It was a little scary." Ahsoka said. Anakin nods his head as he looks down at his wife lukkes.

"Why don't we go to bed." Anakin said as he falls backwards, while still holding onto Ahsoka, making the young girl fall backwards as well. She giggles and smiles as Anakin throws their blankets over their body, Ahsoka turns off the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"DADDY!" A young boy shouted as he hugs a man leg with all his might. The older man looks down at the child and smiles as he places both of his hands under his son's arms and lifts him up. He then presses the young boy to his body and kissed his forehead.

"How is my little trouble maker?" The man asked the young boy, the child smiles.

"I finished my homework, and I got a C on my math test!" the boy said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, that's great, all though I expected at least a B." The man said, behind him a woman with brown hair and blue eyes came out of the bathroom.

"He got a 79." She said as she pats her son head. "But the main point is, he tried."

"And that's all I ask for." The man says as he hugs his son tighter. "I am so proud of you…"

"Anakin."

(Ball room)

"ALLRIGHT PEOPLE, THE BALL WILL BEGIN IN LESS THAN SEVEN HOURS!" Obi-wan shouted. He was standing right in the middle of the main ballroom of the castle with caters, decorators and chefs from all across the galaxy. "IN SEVEN HOURS, ALL THE LEADERS IN THE GALAXY WILL BE HERE AND EXPECT TO HAVE A GOOD TIME. IT IS YOUR JOB TO MAKE SURE THAT HAPPENS! GET TO WORK!" Obi-wan shouted at them, making everyone in the room rushed to every corner of the room. As Obi-wan watches the preparations for the ball, Satine and Ahsoka were looking through a BUNCH load of clothes that King Skywalker had ordered in for the, and as for our King, well, he was in the tower reading the red bible. Well, he was reading the book, for like an hour, then he fell asleep on his old bed. Dreaming of the happy years he had with his father and mother, his huge body practically took up most of his old twin bed. It too up so much that his feet hanged off the edge. On the side of the bed was his hand dangling from the bed, and in it, the red bible. The door to his room slowly opens, reviling Dooku, on the ground crawling. He crawls slowly but quickly to Anakin, when he was in close to the male, he reaches to his hand and gently pulls the book out of Anakin hand. But before the book can fall Anakin begins to stir and turn on the bed. Dooku stops his action and watches Anakin from the ground for a few seconds. Anakin yawns and rolls his body to the side, dropping the book in the process. Dooku smiles as he takes the book into his hands then put it in his mouth before crawling away. When he was out of Anakin room, he slams Anakin door shut, making a loud sound that woke the young man up from his sleep. Anakin eyes pop open, he twist and turns till he was sitting up on the bed. He then looks at his watch and gasped.

"FUCK!" Anakin shouted, he then hops off his old bed and runs down to the exit of the tower, not noticing the Dooku on the ground. It was 15:34, in two hours the ball was about to begin and Anakin was already late for a meeting he had to go to. When he reaches the door to the library and opens it but gasped and freezes at the person in the library.

 ** _"Padme!"_**

 ****Anakin said as he slowly closes the door to the tower. Padme, who was in the library looking for Anakin, stood there in shocked.

"Anakin…where did you come from?" Padme asked, even though Padme had lived in the castle for nearly her entire life, she did not know much about it. Also Anakin made sure she never knew about the secret door to the tower.

"Um…" Anakin said as he looks down to the ground. "That was…a secret door…to the kitchen." Anakin lied, and Padme saw right through it.

"Oh really, why do you look scared?" She asked, Anakin opens his mouth again but no words came out. Instead, he closes his mouth and sigh.

"Padme, I will tell you everything." Anakin said as he walks up to Padme.

"Oka-!" Before Padme could finish her sentence, Anakin had punched her straight in her face, causing the young woman to fall to the ground. But not before banging her head against a railing on the side. Anakin moans in pain before picking up his sister Bridal style, he then walks over to the door. He opens the door and sticks his head out to see if anyone was in the hallway. When the coast was clear he came out of the library and tries his best to be quick and quite, but was founded by Obi-wan. Obi-wan had just finish getting dressed in new white royal robes when he saw Anakin carrying his sister. Anakin face palms as he groans.

"Anakin, you could have killed her after the party?" Obi-wan asked.

"I didn't kill her!" Anakin shouted, his voice was loud enough to get to the ears of his wife Ahsoka, who was literally around the one of the four way corners of the hallway Anakin and Obi-wan was in. The young girl hugs the wall as she listens to the two men.

"Look, Padme saw me go through ONE of the secret entrances in the library to the tower." Anakin said.

"Did she see Dooku?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, she only saw me come out." Anakin said as he hands the young woman to Obi-wan. The older man takes the young woman into his arms.

"My force she is heavy." Obi-wan mutters as he throws the woman over his left shoulder.

"Put her in her room, then meet me in the basement for the meeting." Anakin said.

"What about Satine and Ahsoka?" Obi-wan asked.

"They are too busy preparing for the ball." Anakin said before rushing out the area. Obi-wan groans louder before running out the room. Once out of sight Ahsoka, without wasting a second, heads to the library to in a hurry.

(Anakin office)

Anakin opens the door to his office and gasp a little at the sight of a very tall, what looked to be human, person in a cloak. He stood in front of Anakin, staring down at the young man, Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He then breathes the air out of his nose before looking up at the person to say:

"Good evening…Grievous." Anakin mutter, the robot growls in a response. Anakin rolls his eyes before walking past the tall male. He walks over to his guest chair and takes a seat in front of the man sitting in his chair. "How are you Palpatine."

"Good evening Anakin." The old man said. "How are you today? Its been a while."

"I am fine." Anakin tells the old man, his heart was beating faster than the blood rushing to his brain. He knew he was staring death in the face, but remained calm.

"How is the Nano-worm doing?" Palpatine asked Anakin, the young king looks up at the old man.

"I think the skin might be weakening." Anakin answered, making Palpatine nod his head. He stands up from Anakin desk and walks over to the male.

"Open." Palpatine orders Anakin. The young man opens his mouth, allowing Palpatine a clear view of mouth. The old man left hand gripes Anakin chin, while his right hand thump gently caresses the side of Anakin mouth. Anakin closes his eyes and tries not to think, or morally, tries his best not to chomps off Palpatine finger.

"It seems you have damage the skin." Palpatine said as he removes his hand from Anakin mouth. "But no matter, it will heal, I would just be careful when rushing eating and teeth brushing if I were you."

"Glad to hear." Anakin muttered.

"Anakin, you know why I am here?" Palpatine asked.

"Is it because everyone knows you are a sith now?" Anakin asked, making the old man smirk and chuckle a little.

"Oh no, I am quite happy now. I don't need to do any more paper work." He said. "I have come here to you to free Aurra and Cade." He tells Anakin. "I need them for a couple of missions."

"You know I can't do that." Anakin tells the old man.

"And why not?" Grievous asked, his tone of voice did not sound to happy.

"Because of Plo-Koon and Shaak-Ti." Anakin said. "They will stay in jail and rot."

"You disgusting little peon!" Grievous shouted at Anakin but the king himself did not even look at the robot. Palpatine raises his hand to Grievous, signaling the solider to calm down.

"I will admit, the action of both Cade and Aurra were…a bit to far- to far?" Anakin cuts Palpatine mid-sentence.

"Cade raped Ahsoka mother, a woman who was pregnant!" Anakin shouted.

I understand that you are angry, but sacrifices must be made!" Palpatine said. "Things didn't get any worse."

Worse?" Anakin asked. "And what's worse? Telling your wife that the children inside your mother is already gone? Or telling her that the child growing in her mother's corpse is Cades? Or better yet, why don't I tell her the truth, the only reason why I am forcing her mother's body alive is to breed more sith? You tell me."

"I see that you are upset."

"Beyond. That attack was not necassry."

"You said we had the go."

"I said scared them…not kill them." Anakin tells Palpatine. "I haven't been able to sleep because of that."

"I can see the rings under your eyes." The old man said before chuckling a little.

"Your laughing, but the guilt is slowly killing me." Anakin tells him. "Cade and Aurra will remain in prison."

"Your so cruel Anakin, denying Cade of his child." Palpatine said. "By the way, about your wife Ahsoka, the council feels that she may be… a little too smart."

"Smart?" Anakin asked. "Or to strong?"

"Both." Palpatine said as his eyes wondered to Grievous. "She was able to defeat Grievous."

"I don't know if Ahsoka had any training before I met. I did as you told, and picked a random girl from the list you gave Padme." Anakin lied ( **go back to the last story, it's in chapter 1** ).

"Yes well, we had done some digging of our own and…Anakin…I think you may be in for a surprised.

"What?" Anakin asked. Palpatine raises his hands in the air and snaps his fingers. Making Grievous walk over to the old man. He hands the old man a purple file, he then goes back to his post. Palpatine opens the file and begins to reading:

"In 5/12/3459 (I am just making up dates, I don't know how time works in their world.) King Felix Skywalker was reported to have had an affair with his assistant. After seven years of investigation it was proven to be a lie and his assistant was speaking a truth about the affair being a lie. However, it was report that the king was also spotted with her daughter a couple of times."

"Where are you going with this?" Anakin asked.

"Long story short, Felix was screwing his assistance daughter. In order to avoid problem with the galaxy, King Felix ordered the young woman to work as a maid at one of his friend's home. This girl then had an affair with the king's friend, which leads to a pregnancy."

"I am still lost." Anakin said.

"This man's name was Reyance." Palpatine said. "Does that name ring any bells to you your highness."

"Reyance…no, no bells." Anakin said.

"Reyance is Dooku father. The woman he had an affair with, her name was Leia Tano." Palpatine said, at that very moment Anakin stomach begins to twist and turn.

"What?"

"Leia Tano had an affair with Reyance, this ended in a pregnancy. Leia moved to Tatoonie after, what Dooku had told, she was getting paranoid that Reyance was going to kill her. She then gave birth to girl, and she named it Shaak-ti Tano. She died two years later of unknown cause, leaving Shaak-ti in an orphanage. The young girl was then adopted and raised to be a sewtress. She then married a man named Plo-Koon and had a daughter with him, who they named Ahsoka. And wouldn't you know it, Ahsoka landed right in the place that started this cycle." Palpatine said, he then closed the folder and looked at Anakin. The color of Anakin skin had turn from normal to pure white.

"Oh my force…"

 ** _KIKKIE: GAME OF THRONES! Lol, told you there be a new level of craziness! I just forgot to put in Incest in the list, oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry I am slowly about these things but creativity takes time, and RL keeps me busy. Thank you very much for reading, please review and tell me what you think, and again, thank you very much for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I am going to be sick…" Anakin muttered as he looks down to his feet. He held his stomach with both of his arms as his body begins to tremble. "All of the women in this world… all this time…I had a family…an actual blood related family…"

"Well you still have one blood relative left." Palpatine said with a small chuckle.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I got married." Anakin asked Palpatine.

"We were busy at the time." The old man said, Anakin looks from his feet to the old man, eyes filled with anger.

"You asshole!" Anakin shouted. "You know that I can be executed for this!"

"For what?"

"FOR FUCKING MY RELATIVE!" Anakin shouted. "You know incest is death here!" Anakin shouted at the old man.

"Why do you think we tried to kill her off Anakin." Palpatine said. "When we learn of Ahsoka heritage we knew that had to come to an end."

"You killed my family." Anakin said. "Leave, I need to be alone with my thoughts." Anakin said. The old man nods his head as he stands up and makes his way to the door. Anakin eyes were down to the floor, not watching the sith leave the room. When the door closed Anakin walks over to his communicator. He types in Obi-wan number then sent him a message. Less than two minutes later Obi-wan came into the room.

"Padme in bed, I will wake her up mid-WERE GOING TO DIE!" Anakin shouted, making Obi-wan stare at him with a worried face.

"What?" Obi-wan asked.

"Ahsoka…Dooku…I…" Anakin was trying to speak, but instead he kept taking deep breathes and was sweating really hard.

"Anakin slow down." Obi-wan tells the young man. Anakin takes a deep breath, he then looks at Obi-wan to say:

"Dooku father had an affair with a togruta woman. This then lead to pregnancy…the child they created was Shaak-ti." Anakin said, it didn't take Obi-wan too long to figure out what Anakin was trying to explain to him.

"Ahsoka your relative by blood?" Obi-wan asked, Anakin nods his head. Obi-wan stares at Anakin for a few minutes before rolling his eyes. "Anakin, we took urine samples from Ahsoka the day before she married you. There were no signs of DNA that related the both of you."

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan opens his mouth to respond, but then closes it when he realized that he might have been wrong. "Urine samples we took was only to check for diseases, remember?"

"Oh yea…" Obi-wan said as his skin tone color slowly started to fade to pure milk white. "We might have a little problem."

"A little problem?" Anakin asked. "I fucked my aunt…"

"Ahsoka your aunt?" Obi-wan asked.

"Shaak-ti is the daughter of Dooku father, which makes her Dooku sister, I am Dooku grandson, which makes Ahsoka my aunt since…WAIT WHY ARE WE TALKING ABOUT THIS!" Anakin shouted at his friend. "WE ARE ALL POSSIBLE GOING TO DIE!"

"Anakin, please stop shouting!" Obi-wan says. "You need to remain calm. After the party we will do something about this, but right now, go get dressed and gather yourself! The guests are already arriving."

"Okay." Anakin said, but before he was able to leave the room, Obi-wan had stopped him to ask:

"By the way, have you come up with a song for our guest?" Obi-wan asked. Anakin looks at the old man, pale as the color of milk, with a worried face on.

"Shit…"

(The Holiday Ball)

The Holiday Ball, the only time of the year when the gates to the castle are open to the public to celebrate the great things about the galaxy. Almost everyone, from Chancellors to celebrities were all attending the ball. Anakin and Ahsoka were walking to the main room where all their guest wearing robes of beauty. ( **Remember the episode Anakin pretended to be a slave owner to gain the trust of a slave owner so he was going to sell Ahsoka, who was pretending to be a slave. They are in those clothes.** ) When they got to the room, they were greeted by a loud noise of clapping and cheers. Ahsoka smiles at this as she makes her way to the middle of the room where there were two chairs. Two Royal throne chairs that were made out of gold and had blood red silk cushions. Anakin takes a seat a next to her, everyone cheering and happy clapping came to a silence as Anakin and Ahsoka rises from their seats.

"Thank you Everyone!" Anakin spoke, his skin was whiter than usual and his face was covered in sweat, but somehow he was able to talk. "Today we celebrate the many great things each and every one of our homes. To the fresh food…um…" Anakin started to breathe heavily. "I am sorry, from the beautiful…music…an…" Anakin breathing started to deepen and his right hand went to his chest. Ahsoka see's her husband is in pain and decides to take the lead:

"What my husband is trying to say is that he and I beyond words happy that you could ALL make it to the party! Please enjoy the food and music and we will be back with shortly!" Ahsoka said. She then grabs Anakin by his hand and drag him off the spot light. The two make their way to the medic room. Once there Ahsoka pushes Anakin down on one of the medic beds. A few minutes later Obi-wan and Satine came into the room with worried faces.

"What happened?!" Satine shouted. "Padme is out there trying to calm the press down."

"I am fine." Anakin said.

"Really, because you look like your going to faint." Obi-wan says.

"I am just tired, and a little stress." Anakin said. Ahsoka walks over to her husband and gently presses her right hand to his back. She takes a seat next to Anakin and gently rest her head on his shoulder.

"I think I can fix that." Ahsoka said, this made Anakin eyes widen in fear before he pushed Ahsoka off the bed.

"I'm fine!" Anakin shouted as he stood up and proceeded to walk out the room. Ahsoka, who was on the dirty floor, was just dazed and confused on what just happened.

(An hour into the party)

After Anakin little mess up at the beginning, the young king greeted everyone at his party and while Ahsoka was talking to local celebrities. Obi-wan and Satine were watching Anakin as they talked to guest of the party.

"Oh my gosh, you are the most adorable queen in the history of the galaxy!" A woman named Cherry said, she was a movie star, who at the moment, was hugging Ahsoka. "And your skin is so soft!"

"Oh Cherry, leave the poor girl alone." A green skin twilik named Robica said. She was a one of the most famous singers in the galaxy.

"But she so cute! I could just eat her up!" Cherry said as she hugs Ahsoka tighter. The queen sighs and forces a smile on her face, one that Robica notice.

"Is everything alright dear?" Robica asked.

"Oh no, everything fine. It's just…well, I am a little nervous." Ahsoka said. "You see this is my first party, and I don't know how to approach anyone of you. I mean, I don't know how to talk to you….I mean…" Ahsoka looks down with a small line of red that went across her face.

"Aww, you poor thing!" Cherry said. "I will be your friend!"

"I am not sure that is what she meant Cherry." Robica said. "But don't worry darling, I know how you feel."

"You do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course, I was once a farmer's girl. At one point of my life I thought that I would be milky stinky cows for the rest of my life. Then the universe decided to give me a shot in the world." She said, even though her story sounded NOTHING similar to Ahsoka background, the young queen did understand her feelings.

"Yea…" Ahsoka said.

"By the way, I wanted to ask you something." Cherry said.

"Spill." Ahsoka said.

"What song will the King be performing?" Cherry asked. Ahsoka opens her mouth to respond, but nothing came out but air.

"I get the feeling our highness does not know." Robica said, making Ahsoka blush in shame a little.

"I didn't say I didn't know; I was thinking if I should tell you or not." Ahsoka said with a small smirk on her face. "My husband doesn't like his surprises to be reviled."

"I understand; I just hope he doesn't do the piano song like last year." Robica said.

"And the year before that." Cherry said.

"Or the other years before that." Obi-wan said as he walks next to Cherry and Ahsoka. "But sadly to say King Skywalker will be performing a piano song." Obi-wan tells all three of the females, his tone of voice sound annoyed and they women near him notice.

"Why does he do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because Anakin likes to show off his piano skills." Obi-wan said. Cherry sighs and lets go of Ahsoka in the process.

"Not to sound like a king hater, but Anakin must know that the piano thing is really boring." She said, making Robica nod her head.

"I agree."

"Well, Anakin is king, and he does what he wants. Now, the performance will start in a few minutes." Obi-wan said, he then turns his body in the direction of Ahsoka.

"The Zygerrian are here and they wish to speak with you my queen." Obi-wan said, making Ahsoka look at him.

"The Zygerrian?" Ahsoka asked.

"Queen Miraj Scintel wishes to speak with you." Obi-wan said, Ahsoka then let's go of Ahsoka and gasped.

"Miraj is here! O-M-G! Where!?" She asked.

"She wishes to speak with Ahsoka first. I will then tell her about you." Obi-wan said, making Cherry pout. Ahsoka smiles and waves goodbye to Cherry and Robica, she then follows Obi-wan into one of the few small rooms that were not filled with guest. The room was the castle display room, it was filled with paints of each family member of the royal family. In front of the painting of Anakin was Miraj Scintel.

"Miraj Scintel?" Ahsoka asked, the woman looks at Ahsoka.

"My queen, it is an honor to meet you." She spoke as she curtsies to Ahsoka.

(Anakin and Satine)

"Why are you acting scared?" Satine asked her king. The two were in her bedroom (I am calling it her bedroom since she is having problems with Obi-wan.) talking privately as the party down stairs took place.

"I am scared because you knew dam well that we could all get exucted if the council founds out about Ahsoka family ties." Anakin shouted at her, Satine just rolls her eyes.

"I thought I **told** you the night before you married her. If I remember correctly I said **Anakin, this woman is your aunt! Do be careful!"**

"I remember, I also remember telling you to destroy all files of Ahsoka and my connection off the sith main computer." Anakin shouted at the woman.

"Ops!" She said.

"No Ops! This is ALL of our lifes Satine!" Anain shouted at her. "Now you fix this, or I will FIX you." Anakin threaten her, the older woman eyes squint a little at the young man.

"I can't fix DNA." She says. "Besides, Palpatine seems to not have dug deep enough to find the **REAL** roots."

"Well make sure to build a wall for him." Anakin said.

"And what about you? What happens when Ahsoka learns of her origins?"

"When that happens I would have made sure Ahsoka is with child." Anakin said.

"You do anything to be part of the blood line." Satine said. "And if so I suggest knocking her up quickly."

"I deserve it; after all the bullshit I have been through, I deserve it." Anakin tells her. "And I won't let a small thing like the Sith take that away from me."

"How far will you go to make sure that the throne is yours? How many corpses are you willing to hide in the closet? How much blood are you willing to spill?" Satine says.

"As much as I can." Anakin said, he then cracks a small smirk on his face. "Why even ask me that Satine? Why? You know I lost my mind years ago?"

"I don't believe you have yet." Satine said. "But I will not lie, you do scare me."

"Perfect." Anakin said before he walks over to the door of the bedroom. "Do your job Satine, or I will no longer find a purpose to keep you alive." He tells her, he then leaves the room to head to the party. Along the way he heard Ahsoka voice in giggles and laugh. Out of curiosity, he made his way to his wife and found Ahsoka talking and drinking red wine with Miraj Scintel, AKA, Anakin ex-girlfriend. Gasped a little before leaning against the door to listen to the two.

"Does Anakin still snore when he sleeps?" Miraj asked Ahsoka.

"He does, he sounds like ship landing. I have to wear ear plugs." Ahsoka said with a small giggle.

"Oh my gosh, that reminds me of the time he took me hover boarding! I almost fell off the board and cracked my head! Anakin was screaming and panicking! OH MY FORCE! SHE GOING TO DIE!" Miraj said, she and Ahsoka then burst into laughter. Anakin was blushing as he remembered that event. He did honestly think she was going to die, even though it was a very small cut on her head.

"Any moments you and Anakin have shared?" She asked the girl. Ahsoka laughter slowly begins to quite.

"I don't really have any…well there was this…. When I…uh…"Ahsoka thought long and hard of ANY memories she had of Anakin that was fun or loving, but she found nothing. Every single time she was with him a lot of bad things happened.

"Well, on our wedding night Anakin helped me out of my dress." She said. Outside of the room Anakin was face palming himself and wondering why his life was the way it was.

"Charming, did you know Anakin dumped me a month before he was supposed to get married?" She asked.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin and have dated for…well it would have almost been two years. But he dumped me a month before the blue moon." She said, it suddenly dawned on Ahsoka that she lied to the media the first day she came to the castle about dating Anakin.

"Oh my force…" Ahsoka mumbled. "Oh my force, I didn't know…"

"It's alright, I don't blame you, I blame that lying wassail of a man." Miraj said.

"That wessal of a man can make your planet disappear in two minute!" Anakin shouted as he walks into the room. Miraj looks at Ahsoka with a smile on her face.

"He threaten to blow up my planet if I didn't say yes to going out with him." Miraj said, but Ahsoka was not pleased.

"How could you do that to her!?" Ahsoka shouted.

"I have my reasons." Anakin said. "I like her, but now I love you."

"You always had a silver tongue Skywalker." Miraj said as she winks at Anakin, Ahsoka on the other hand did not look so pleased.

"Love my ass you dick-headed jerk!" Ahsoka shouted before she grabs her glass of wine and throws it at Anakin face. Miraj gasped before bursting into laughter. Ahsoka then walks away from Anakin and out the room. Once the door was closed Anakin looks at Miraj with eyes filled with hate.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"Your wife is adorable!" Miraj said. "I never knew togruta's were so cute! I should start collecting them."

"Don't!" Anakin says as he wipes the wine off his face with his pocket napkin. "And I would appreate you staying away from her."

"Why, are you scared I'm going to turn her…loyal?" She asked as a small smile appears on her face.

"Yes I am; that thing in between your legs, can turn anyone into your bitch. That's why I dumbed you." Anakin said.

"Oh, I thought it was because I was a slave dealer?" She asked.

"That too, stay away from Ahsoka." Anakin tells her. "That last thing I need is a sex scandal." The king said before he leaves the room. When he got to the door Miraj smiles and shouts:

"I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SIRE! THE QUEEN HAS INVITED ME TO GO SHOPPING! I WILL BE SEEING YOU SOON!" Miraj said, Anakin could feel the vein in his forehead twitch. He proceeded to exit out of the room, he also slammed the door shut after he left. He makes his way down to his Ball and saw Ahsoka and Padme talking amongst themselves. Ahsoka turns her head and saw Anakin, she makes a disgust face before walking away from Padme. Anakin groans before chasing after her, when he got close enough he grabbed her by her arm and yanked her towards his body. This caused some of the guess to look at them funny, so Anakin drags Ahsoka to the dance floor. Ahsoka positions herself a bit before dancing with Anakin.

"Why are we on the dance floor?" Ahsoka asked.

"I wanted to talk to snips." Anakin said.

"Okay Skyguy, speak." Ahsoka said.

"I want you to stay away from Miraj." Anakin said, making Ahsoka groan in annoyance. She tried to walk away from Anakin but he wraps his arm around her back and held her close to his body. Making the distance between their faces very thin. "Don't walk away from me snips."

"Careful Anakin, your horns are showing." Ahsoka tells him. "And I can hang out with whoever I want."

"You can, but not Miraj." Anakin said.

"Okay, while were why don't we make it a rule that says I can't talk to anyone, or leave the house." Ahsoka said.

"Ooh, can we. I would love to lock you up in the bedroom." Anakin said as he leans forward. "You and me, alone in the bedroom, naked, rubbing against each other."

"MMM, sounds nice." Ahsoka says as she gently lays her head on top of his shoulder, her lekkes press against his ear as they held each other close. "Why don't start now?"

"We have a party to host." Anakin muttered at her.

"Now or never." She whispered back, making Anakin giggle a little. He gently pushes her off him and then bow to her as the song ended. Ahsoka winks at Anakin and begins to walk off the dance floor with the king behind her. But he was stopped when three Band members came in front of him and gave him a microphone. All the guest then begins to look at Anakin, it then hits him. It was time for his performance, it also hits him that he completely forgot to write a song to go with the music that band has created. Or morally he just didn't have the time to make a song. Ahsoka stares at Anakin strangly before she saw that her husband was started to sweat. She then gave him a sign to come to her, he does as told and walks over to Ahsoka as he waves to his guest.

"I will be right back!" Anakin said as Ahsoka drags him out the view of his people. Once out of the eye of the crowd Ahsoka looks at Anakin to say:

"You didn't make a song did you?" Ahsoka asked.

"No…" Anakin said, making Ahsoka groan.

"Well…uh….do you have an ear piece?" Ahsoka asked her husband.

"I have an idea." Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

(5 minutes later)

Anakin walks back to the middle of the ballroom with a few pieces of paper. He walks over to the band in the middle of the room and gave them these papers. Once given he looks at his guest and smiles:

"So sorry for the delay, I get a little shy when I have to do this." Anakin said to his guess. He the presses to his ear.

"Can you hear me!?" Ahsoka asked.

"Loud and clear snips." Anakin said as he sighs. "You sure about this?"

"Trust me, everyone hates your piano songs! This will be a new thing for them!" Ahsoka said. "Now just repeat after me and try to stick with the beat of the song."

"How can I stick with a beat if I have never heard of it?" Anakin asked.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Ahsoka shouted, almost making her husband deaf in the process. Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at the band. His waves his hands in the air, giving them the cue to start. As the music starts Ahsoka begins to sing to Anakin. The young King sighs as he positions the microphone in front of his face and begins to sing.

 _Embrace the dark_

 _you call a home_

 _Gaze upon the empty white throne_

 _with legacy of lies_

 _And familiar disguise_

 _Sing with me a song_

 _of conquest and fate_

 _with a black pillar cracking_

 _beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day_

 _its hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts_

 _all alone_

 _Sing with me a song_

 _of conquest and fate_

 _with a black pillar cracking_

 _beneath its weight_

 _Night breaks through the day_

 _its hard as a stone_

 _Lost in thoughts_

 _all alone_

 ** _Kikkie: going to end it here, first of all the song Anakin sings is from fire emblem fates, he sings the Nohr version although I changed the lyrics a bit. I do not own Fire Emblem fates! Secondly, thank you for watching and please review. Also I have no idea where I am taking Anakin so I am just as clueless as you._**


	4. Chapter 4

"Next party you will be doing the song." Anakin tells his wife as he begins to strip his royal robes off. Ahsoka sat on their bed, twirling her thumps, as he spoke. "Now I am going to see myself dancing all over the…are you listening to me?" He asked her. Ahsoka looks up from her thumps and at Anakin.

"Hm?" She asked.

"I am talking to you snips." Anakin spoke.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something." Ahsoka said as she stands up from the bed and begins to take off her clothes. Anakin watches her hands sneak under her skirt and pull down her panties. She then looks up at Anakin and smiles. She takes her panties and throws it at him, the black piece of cloth hits his shoulder then falls to the ground. Anakin smiles as he walks over to his wife. Her back was to him as he walked, but she knew he was coming towards her. She continued to take off her two-piece dress, the top slides down her off her skin. Before her hands could make their way to her hips she was stopped by Anakin arms wrapping themselves around her waist.

"You look so beautiful tonight Ahsoka." He whispered into her ears. "You don't know how long I have been holding my lust in." He tells her, she then giggles as his hands make their was in-between her legs.

"Oh Anakin, your hands are so big…" She moaned. Anakin felt his pants becoming tight at her words. But they become loose again when Padme barged into the room.

"ANANKIN WE…oh." She said. Ahsoka gasped as she lunges to her clothes and covers herself.

"What Padme?" Anakin asked in annoyance. His sister needs to learn how to knock.

"Obi-wan wishes to speak to you in your study." Padme says with a small blush across her face, Anakin sighs before giving Ahsoka a kiss on her lips. He then grabs his black robes and walks straight to his study. When he opens the door to his study he practically gasped at what he saw. Seven board members of Anakin council were in his study drinking his wine and eating left over party food.

"Gentlemen!" Anakin said as he enters the room. "If you wanted the party to extend then I think you should have at your houses."

"Funny sire!" One of his council men said. "But we must introduce the elephant in the room."

"Oh?" Anakin said as he takes a seat at his desk. "Introduce away."

"Anakin, we notice that since you have become king a lot has happen." Another member said.

"One Sith attack, and I blame you for the shitty security." Anakin replied.

"Well yes, there is also the worriment of our financials." One member said. "Anakin, we formed here today because we are worried about you."

"How sweet of you, but I am perfectly fine. I have been ruling the Galaxy as a Prince, and I can certainly do it as a king." Anakin tells them.

"Yes, but now that you are king more task will be given to you. And we believe that you might need help. So we have discussed about this and decided to appoint you a temporally help."

"A temporally what?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, this stress of being a king is effecting your health." One member said. "We just want to help."

"Then I will ask for it then." Anakin said, as he looks down at his paper work. "But knowing you seven, you have already made the decision and found someone. Who is it and how long will they stay?"

"We offered the job to an old friend of yours, and she accept gladly. Do you remember **Miraj Scintel**? She has offered to take the job." One of the members said, the color of Anakin skin faded to pure white snow.

"Miraj Scintel? Isn't she the queen of her planet?" Anakin asked.

"She is, but she says that she can work here and still run her planet." One member said as all seven of the council members rose from their seats. "We must be off, good day to you my lord. Miraj Scintel will be here tomorrow, have a good night." The head member of the council said, they all were then escorted out by Anakin soldiers. Once gone Anakin lets out a LONG breath of annoyance.

"Oh dear force, the universe hates me." Anakin said.

"That is not the least of your worry right now." Obi-wan said.

"Oh dear force, there's more!" Anakin shouted.

"Yes, your bloodline with Ahsoka." Obi-wan said. "How exactly will you hide this from the council?"

"I will figure out a way, right now I need rest!" Anakin shouted as he stood up from his desk.

(Ahsoka and Padme)

"Are you sure about this?" Padme asked the young togruta as the two walked up a dark long stair way step they found behind the bookshelf near the entrance to the library. After hearing Obi-wan and Anakin discuss about Dooku location, Ahsoka was able to convince Padme to help her find the book case. Now the two were walking up the staircase. Ahsoka was wearing her Jedi clothes, in case things got dangerous, which made Padme a little scared. Ahsoka was using her saber as a flashlight for the dark room.

"Anakin hiding something from us, I want to know what it is." Ahsoka tells Padme, she then sees a bright light at the top of a long stair case. The two women stopped to see a door in front of them, a big metal door that had lines that look like claw marks on them. Ahsoka touches the lines with her finger tips and then looks at Padme.

"There's a lock code on it." Padme said as she points to the wall that had the locks on it. Ahsoka looks at it and begins to press random numbers. Padme looks around the small area for clues for the door.

(Kitchen, Anakin and Obi-wan)

"Yellow-franyoung, Dooku favorite." Anakin said with a smile on his face as he makes Dooku his dinner in the kitchen. Obi-wan watches the young man cook in the kitchen, at the same time Satine was nearby and decided to come in to see what was happening.

"Is that Yellow Franyoung I smell?" Satine asked.

"For Obi-wan." Anakin said, the older male nods his head. Satine smiles at her husband before looking at Anakin to say:

"Padme and Ahsoka are in the tower Anakin." Satine said, making both of the males look at her in shock. Anakin turns off the stove and runs as fast as he can to the library, while Obi-wan just stared at Satine in shock.

"You knew about the tower?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, just as long as you have for Anakin." Satine said, Obi-wan was about to leave but Satine grabs his arm to stop him. The older male looks at his wife confused and a little dazed at her. As if she wasn't acting like herself, as if she wasn't even the woman he fell in love with. Or was she?

"I have something to tell you Obi-wan." Satine said.

(Padme and Ahsoka)

"GOT IT!" Ahsoka shouted as the metal door opens. Padme looks at her and smiles.

"Oh this is so exciting!" She says as Ahsoka opens the door to the tower. They slowly enter the room and looked at their surroundings.

"Its like a house." Ahsoka said as she examine the area of yellow painted walls.

"Hello!" Padme shouts. "Is anyone home!?" Padme shouted into the house, but the girls didn't not get a response at first. After a few minutes past the two heard a thump sound coming from the back of the house. Out of curiosity the two females walked over to the noise to find a bedroom, and in it, an old man staring out the only window of the room.

"Hello?" Ahsoka spoke, the man turns his head to look at them, making Padme gasped.

"Father?" Padme asked, the old man turns to look at her, he gasped at what he saw. And so did Padme. The young females runs over to her father and hugs him, but the old man doesn't hug her back, instead his eyes are locked onto Ahsoka. When Padme lets him he pushes her aside to look at Ahsoka. He reaches his hand to her and said:

"Shaak-ti, your…you look so young." Dooku said, Ahsoka looks behind her then back at him in confusion.

"What?" Shaak-ti asked.

"Shaak-ti, your alive!" He shouted at her, he gets up from his sitting position to stand but falls to the ground hard. Both Padme and Ahsoka gasped as they walked over to him to help him up to his bed that was on the side of his room. Once sited, Dooku refused to let go of Ahsoka lekkus, making the young togruta very unconformable. He pulls on the girl lekkus and forced her body down onto his, he then wraps his arms around her waist.

"I have missed you my sister." Dooku moans as he kisses Ahsoka on the cheeks, a few seconds later Anakin walk into room. The sight of Dooku kissing Ahsoka head tails and lekkes made the male angry with rage as he charges at them and pulls Ahsoka off the old man. He throws Ahsoka to the ground and glares down at Dooku before raising his metal hand to the old man and slapping him across his face.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" Anakin shouted at the old man before slapping him again.

"Anakin stop!" Padme shouted at her brother but her brother did not listen to her. He bawls his metal hand up into a fist and punches the old man. Padme runs up behind him and grabs his arm, trying to make him stop but he didn't. He pushes Padme to the wall of the room, making her hit her head in the process. Ahsoka gets up from the floor and jumps on Anakin back, making his body fall backwards on top of her. She then crawls on top of him and restrains my by tying his hands together with her Jedi sash. Anakin groans in annoyance as he looks up to Dooku:

"This isn't over!" Anakin shouted as Ahsoka drags his body out of the room. Padme begins to cry as her hands make their way to her head. Ahsoka drags Anakin to the living room of the tower and sighs, by the time she takes a breath of relief Obi-wan and Satine had come into the tower. Obi-wan saw Anakin on the ground and then looks at Ahsoka. Satine went to the back of the room in search of Padme.

(An hour later)

After an hour of calming Padme down and keeping Anakin calm. Everyone in the tower, even Dooku, were sitting the living room of the tower drinking cloud tea. Anakin was glaring Dooku, who was sitting across the room, away from Ahsoka. Obi-wan was standing in the middle of the room with his left hand index finger and thump rubbing against his temple.

"This is getting out of hand." Obi-wan said as his attention goes to Anakin. "You should have gotten rid of years ago, now look at where we are!"

"How could you lie to me?" Padme asked. "I thought he was dead, but all this time he was in the house." She said before she broke down into tears, her eyeliner running down her cheeks. Satine pats the girl back.

"Oh trust, that's the least of your worries darling." Satine tells her.

"We might all die very soon." Satine said as a small smile appears on her face. Anakin glares at the woman from across the room.

"Shaak-ti." Dooku spoke. "Why are you with Anakin? And what has happened to your skin?" Dooku asked the girl.

"This is not Shaak-ti Dooku, this is Ahsoka, her daughter." Obi-wans explained.

"Shaak-ti is dead." Anakin said as he holds Ahsoka close to him.

"How do you know my mother." Ahsoka asked, Dooku looks at her and opens his mouth to respond, but Anakin stops his and said.

"Miraj Scintel will be watching the house for a while. We must be on our guard." Anakin said as he tries his best to change the subject but Ahsoka changes it back to the old conversation.

"How do you know my mother?" Ahsoka asked, Anakin bit his bottom lip as he held her closer to him.

"Shaak-ti was my sister…or my half-sister." Dooku tells her, it was that very moment Ahsoka realized she and Dooku were related…

"Shaak-ti was…your sister? Your blood sister?" Ahsoka asked.

"We had the same father." Dooku said. "Shaak-ti was…11 years old when she left the house with her mother…you look just like her." Dooku said, as he spoke it accord to Ahsoka, she was Dooku niece…Anakin was his son…that would make them…

"OH MY FORCE!" Ahsoka shouted as she stands up and looks down at Anakin. "WERE COUSINS!"

"OH FORCE!" Padme shouted as she sobs all over her dress. Satine rolls her eyes and sighed. "Were all inbreed!"

"You're not even part of the bloodline Padme." Obi-wan tells the young girl.

"Anakin, please just explain the situation here." Satine said.

"I am not sure now is the time?" Anakin said as his eyes wondered to Padme, Ahsoka was in the corner of the room holding her vomit in. The thought of screwing family made her sick to her stomach!

"Oh, should you tell when Miraj Scintel comes?" Obi-wan asked.

"Fine, everyone open your ears, your in for a wild ride." Anakin said.

"I think I am going to be sick." Ahsoka said as she holds her stomach, Anakin looks at her to say:

"If it makes you feel any better, your technically my aunt since I am Dooku grandson."

"IT DOESN'T!" Ahsoka shouted.

"Whatever, sit down and shut-up so that I can explain everything." Anakin orders Ahsoka, without thinking the young togruta takes a seat right back next to Anakin. Anakin wraps his arm around Ahsoka shoulder and starts to talk.

"This man right here is the reason why ALL of you are here…not me. Years ago Dooke married queen Salitia and became king. Throughout their whole marriage Dooku tried to impregnant Salitia but he kept failing. Then one day Salitia passed away in her sleep, and this made Dooku panic because he knew that the council would go hunting for a new heir for the throne from a decadent relative."

"Shaak-Ti?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes actually!" Satine said. "Continued my lord."

"Thanks…Anyway, in panic he raped one of his maids then kicked her out of the castle in fear that she would frame him. That woman gave birth 20 years later to a son…my father." Anakin eyes wondered to the ground for a few seconds before looking back at his friends and family. "Dooku learned that he was to have a child, but he lied to the media and public. He told everyone that he and Salitia didn't want children at the time they were married and that they had created a fertilized egg. That's when he hunted my father down, killed him in front of me, and then DRAGGED my mother and I to this dimmable tower. To live here until the time came when he didn't need us anymore." Anakin eyes wondered to Padme. "Padme, you brought here for the soul purpose of consiving a child with Dooku. He wanted to kill me and my mother after you had gotten pregnant with his child, after that, you would have no longer serve a purpose to him. Dooku NEVER loved you, well not as much as I do."

"Is that true Dooku?" Padme asked Dooku. "Did you really just bring me here as a baby machine?" She asked, the old man looks down to the ground, tears slowly flood into Padme eyes but she did not make a sound.

"So…your not part of the bloodline?" Ahsoka asked.

"No… but you are." Anakin said as he looks at Ahsoka. Obi-wan looks over to Anakin with a confused face.

"Anakin…you didn't know Ahsoka until I introdiuced you to her."

"Actually…" Satine started. "He and I have been watching Ahsoka from afar for nearly two years now." Satine said, Ahsoka looks at Anakin with widen eyes of fear. She rose up from her seat next to him and glares down at him.

"WHAT!?" She shouted.

"You've been watching me!? Like a stalker!?" Ahsoka shouted.

"We were watching your mother, not you." Anakin said.

"Then why did you marry me?" Ahsoka asked.

"We thought if Shaak-ti gave birth to child, the off spring might come with disabilities because the bloodline was very close together. But with you and Anakin the chances of a child with disability was lower than with your mother." Satine said. "That…and we thought you were a boy for the first two years of examining."

"It was a faze…" Ahsoka mutters. "So all this time you were just watching me and my family! Why?"

"Because…" Anakin started. "Because your grandmother…was the legitimate child of king Felix." Anakin said. "It also makes you the ONLY heir to the bloodline. THAT is why I married." Anakin said, Ahsoka walks over to him and slaps him across the face before she leaves the room. Obi-wan groans and stares down at Anakin and Satine.

"All this time…I thought that you and I were the hiding bones in the closet. It looks like you were hiding more than me." Obi-wan said before leaving the room behind Ahsoka. Padme makes a sniffling sound before she follows Obi-wan down the staircase. Anakin sighs as he stares down at his feet, Satine sighs as she looks up at the wall.

"I get the feeling that my marriage might be crumbling down after this." Satine mutters.

"Yours and mine both." Anakin responded.

(Obi-wan)

Obi-wan was in his bedroom packing all of his clothes and important belongings. As he did this Ahsoka was walking through the hallway and saw what he was doing. Out of worry the young girl enters the room, scaring the older male a bit.

"Oh…it's you Ahsoka." Obi-wan said as he wipes his tears away from his face. "Look, I am sorry for bring you to this castle."

"It's not your fault." Ahsoka said. "Anakin tricked us all."

"Yea…" Obi-wan said as he walks over to his closet and pulls out his clothes. He then throws them on the bed and begins to fold them. Ahsoka takes a seat at the side of his bed and begins to help.

"So…where are you going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anywhere but here." Obi-wan said. "I can't stay here anymore; I don't feel safe anymore Ahsoka."

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked, the next second Obi-wan drops the pair of pants in his hands and falls to the side of the bed and begins to cry. Ahsoka stands up from the bed and walks over to him, hugging him.

"I have been with Anakin for the last 15 years…and in those years I have done horrible things that no man should have done. All for that spoiled brat! Who lies to me!" Obi-wan shouted. "I can't take it anymore Ahsoka…I can't stay here. I only stayed for Satine, but I know she probably as crazy as Anakin! I can't stay here and feel safe anymore, I need to get out of here!"

"But where will you go?" Ahsoka asked her friend.

"I don't know, but I will figure it out. And if I was you Ahsoka, I would get out too. Only the force knows what Anakin will do next." Obi-wan said as he packs the last of his clothes, Ahsoka stares at her feet thinking about what Obi-wan said and then realized he might be right. I mean, if Obi-wan if scared of Anakin, the man who is known for calming the young king down, who knows what Anakin would do. And also, what would happen to Obi-wan when Anakin learns of his reassignment.

"Obi-wan!" Ahsoka said, making Obi-wan stop in his footsteps and look at her.

"I know where…WE could go."

 ** _Kikkie: Going to end it here folks! Been busy so these chapters are very slow. Anyway, please review and thank you very much for reading!_**


End file.
